The Return of Arbok and Weezing
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: Ash and friends are suddenly aided by an Arbok and Weezing. Pikachu is the only one who suspects that something may be awry. . .


**The Return of Arbok and Weezing**

Buizel broke the surface of the lake and locked eyes with the opponent across from him. Piplup did the same, and wagged a flipper at him as if to say, "bring it on!"

Buizel's eyes widened, and his face flushed with anger. (Why you little! How dare you steal my hand gesture! It's on!) he said.

Meanwhile; Ash, Dawn, Brock, and the other Pokemon were on dry land, watching.

"Alright! Let's see if they can build up their power on each other," Dawn said.

"Yeah! Let's start training!" Ash said.

"Piplup! Use Bubble Beam!"

"Dodge it, Buizel!"

Piplup shot Bubbles at Buizel, but the orange Pokemon just shot under the water, and came up when the coast was clear.

"Buizel! Use Aqua Jet!"

(Game over, Piplup!) Buizel shouted as he shot towards the penguin Pokemon.

"Use Whirlpool!"

(Take this!) Piplup shouted as he formed a huge Whirlpool and threw it at Buizel.

(Oh-no! Buizel!) Chimchar shouted.

(Look out!) Pikachu shouted.

(Aw man! AHHH!) Buizel shouted as he got caught up in the Whirlpool, the speed he gained from his Aqua Jet not helping. He shot round and round inside the Whirlpool, completely out of control.

"Now throw it down! Then use Peck!"

_SPLASH!_

Thanks to his yellow floatation sack, Buizel soon popped up to the surface, only to get a direct hit from Piplup's Peck.

(He's strong! He's up! He's Piplup!) cheered Buneary, Ambipom, and Pachirisu in a cheer-leading fashion.

Buizel came up to the surface again, ow more determined than ever.

"That's it, Buizel! Don't give up!" Ash said.

Suddenly, another whirlpool formed in the water.

"Huh, I didn't say to use Whirlpool again," Dawn said.

(This isn't mine!) Piplup called out.

The whirlpool grew and grew, until both Buizel and Piplup were pulled under.

"Oh no! Buizel! Piplup!" Dawn shouted.

Suddenly, the whirlpool stopped, and huge object rose from the water. It was huge Magikarp submarine.

A panel opened up on top, and glass dome came out, revealing the three pilots.

"Listen, is that a Twerpette I hear?"

"It's high pitch squeal hits me loud and clear!"

"Floating on the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In ya ears!"

"Spreading chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hopes! Putting fear in it's place!"

"A rose by any other name would smell as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth! Now that's a name!"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"In ya face!"

(That's right!) Wobuffet said.

(You betcha!) Mime Jr. added.

"You guys! Will you just give up already!" Dawn shouted.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt them!" Ash shouted.

(Take this!) Pikachu shouted as he blasted them with thunder.

The bolt of electricity hit the submarine, only to get absorbed by a large antenna on the tail fin.

"That won't work this time!" James said.

"Any attack you throw at us will be sucked up by our lightning rod!" James said.

"Now hand over Pikachu and we'll let go of Orange and Blue!" Meowth demanded.

Suddenly, and out of nowhere, a Poison Sting attack slammed into the glass dome, shattering it.

"Ahh! What was that?" Meowth shouted.

Everyone turned to see a large snake Pokemon slithering fast down the side of the lake. It leaped into the air, showing off the black, red, and gold markings on its belly, and dived into the submarine.

The cockpit was now a scene of incredible chaos. Jessie and James quickly released their Pokemon, and now Carnivine's Bullet Seeds, mingled with Seviper's and the snake Pokemon's Poison Stings were flying in nearly every direction.

Suddenly, a round, rocky, two headed Pokemon with skull and cross bone symbols on it levitated over the chaos and unleashed a Smoke Screen from it's mouths. It then flew over to the other Pokemon and said urgently, (Quick! Now's your chance! Free your friends!)

"I think they're trying to help us," Dawn said.

"Leave this to me and Croagunk!" Brock said, "Use Brick Break on the submarine!"

(Sure. . .) Croagunk said, and he jumped onto the submarine, and smashed right through it. Buizel and Piplup quickly jumped out. The snake Pokemon jumped out of the cockpit just as the twin headed Pokemon shot out Sludge Bomb and covered the lighting rod.

(Now'sssssss your chanccccccce! Get 'em!) the snake said to Pikachu.

(Thuunder-Bolt!) Pikachu shouted as he electrocuted the submarine, causing it to explode.

"The _IRONY!_ Being attacked by an Arbok and Weezing!" James moaned.

"Those were the days, fighting with the best of the best! I sure do miss _them_!" Meowth said.

"What a painful way to bring back such sweet memories!" Jessie said tearfully.

(Yeah! Those two have nothing on _our two!_) Wobuffet added.

"But now it looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!"

. . ._Ding. . ._

(Wow, you guys saved the day!) Chimchar cheered.

"What kind of Pokemon are you two?" Dawn said as she opened her Pokedex.

It scanned the twin headed Pokemon and said, _"Weezing, the Poison Gas Pokemon, and the evolved form of Koffing. It grows by feeding on gasses released by garbage. Though very rare, triplets have been found."_

It then scanned the snake Pokemon and said, _"Arbok, the Cobra Pokemon, and the evolved form of Ekans. The pattern on its belly is for intimidation. It constricts foes while they are frozen in fear."_

Buizel looked at Arbok and Weezing, sizing them up. He then nodded and smiled, saying (You guys seem pretty strong, I don't mind being saved by you.)

Piplup folded his flippers and closed his eyes. Shaking his head, he said indignantly, (Well _I _mind! How could I let the likes of Team Rocket capture me! _Me!_ Of all Pokemon! Sheesh!)

(Sssssssheessssssh isssss right! How do you guyssssss ssssssstand that little puffed up, prideful, and pompoussssss penguin Pokemon!) Arbok commented dryly.

All of the Pokemon laughed at this, except for two: Piplup, of course, and, surprisingly, Pikachu.

Arbok noticed and edged closer to the electric mouse. (Anything wrong?)

Pikachu peered suspiciously at Weezing, and then at Arbok. Eyes narrowed and ears back, Pikachu said, (Why did you guys go through all that just to save us? Who exactly are you guys?)

Arbok locked eyes with Pikachu, and something flashed inside of those snake eyes. A fire was ignited in Arbok's soul as he announced loud and clear, (_**To protect the world from devassssssstation!)**_

Pikachu blinked and cocked his head to the side, (Huh? What do you mean by that?)

_** BLAM!**_

Arbok shouted in disgust as he jumped into lake, scrubbing its head on the lake bed, desperately trying to get rid of Weezing's Sludge Bomb.

Pikachu turned to see Weezing doing the anime sweat-drop.

(Whoops! Uh, sorry? I uh-?) he said.

(It's my fault,) Chimchar said sadly, (I wanted him to show me that Sludge Bomb attack again, so he just spun around and did it. He must not have known Arbok was right behind him.)

_(Or did I?)_ Weezing thought sneakily.

Arbok slid back over, thinking to himself, _(Man, I've gotta resssssissssst the urge! We'll get our chanccccce. . .ssssssoon enough)_

(Why don't you trust them, Pikachu?) Chimchar asked.

(Huh? What do you mean?) Pikachu replied.

(Well, you were looking at them funny.)

Pikachu shrugged and said, (Don't you think it's a little weird how they came out of nowhere to help us?)

Chimchar just smiled and said, (I think they're awesome!)

Buneary got uncomfortably close to Pikachu and said, (I'm with Pikachu. If he doesn't trust them, then neither do I!)

Pikachu edged away from Buneary and said (No, you don't understand. It's just that, well, they look. . .familiar. . .)

(What are you guyssssssss talking about?) Arbok asked.

(Oh, well, heh-heh. . .) Buneary began nervously.

"Hey, you two are probably hungry! Come on and have lunch with us!" Brock suggested.

Arbok and Weezing nodded happily and rushed over to here Brock was filling bowls of Pokemon food.

(Saved by the chef,) Buneary remarked.

* * *

><p>As all of the Pokemon were eating, Chimchar nudged Pikachu and said, (Hey, It's okay if your scared of Arbok. He is a snake, and you are a mouse.)<p>

Pikachu nodded, (Good, I'm glad you- Wait a minute, _WHAT?_)

Chimchar nodded, (It's like when I was afraid of the Zangoose. Whenever I saw one of them-.)

(I'm _not_ afraid of Arbok! It's just that, like I said before, they look familiar. And that thing he said: 'To protect the world from devastation'. . .)

Buizel leaned over Pikachu's shoulder and said, (And what is _wrong_ with wanting to save the world? Or me and Piplup from Team Rocket for that matter?)

Pikachu looked up at Buizel (Listen, I just have this intuition that-.)

(I don't appreciate others having disrespect for Pokemon that have already earned _my_ respect!) Buizel said with an angry tone.

Buneary suddenly jumped in between Buizel and Pikachu and said (And _I_ don't appreciate other getting all up in my sweet Pikachu's face,) she then angrily turned to Chimchar and said (Or calling him a coward!)

Buizel smirked and said, (Does your girlfriend fight _all_ of your battles for you, Pikachu?)

Pikachu gave Buizel a death glare and said, (Alright then, you want it, you got it!)

Suddenly, Arbok and Weezing jumped in. Arbok pulled Buizel back with his tail and said, (Whoa guysssssss! Let'ssssss be sssssssmart, and bring it _off_!)

Buizel folded his arms and said, (Aren't you gonna show Pikachu that-)

(Listen guys, we're wanderers) Weezing said (We don't care what other people think, so do you want the surprise or not?)

(What surprise?) Chimchar asked excitedly.

(We've found thisssssss big tree where a bunch of Pachirissssssu once lived.) Arbok said, (They abandoned it when ssssssome trainerssssss caught them all, but it'sssss sssssstill filled with Nanab berriessss)

Chimchar licked his lips and drooled.

(Bulk berriesssss)

Buneary giggled happily and pulled her ears in with joy.

(Oran berriesssss)

Buizel gained a hungry look.

(And Pecha berriessss) Arbok concluded.

Pikachu couldn't stop his ears from perking up.

(Lets' go!) Chimchar shouted.

(Ssssssshhhhhh!) Arbok hissed (We want thissss to be a sssurprissssse.)

(Yes) Weezing said (We was wondering if you would help us bring all of those berries back here.)

(We've gotta be quiet and quick, sssssso they. . .) Arbok pointed his tail at Ash, Brock,and Dawn, who were busy eating and talking about gym battles, contests, and the two new Pokemon at a fold up table, and then at the other eight Pokemon. (. . .don't realizzzzze that we are gone.)

(No problem) Buneary whispered, (We'll be as quiet as an unconscious Ratatta!)

_(Whatever happened to, 'If he doesn't trust them, then neither do I!')_ Pikachu thought indignantly.

(Come on, let's go,) Chimchar whispered.

Pikachu at first just watched them start leave, almost in a daze from disbelief.

(Come on!) Buizel groaned as he pulled Pikachu along by the tail.

(Alright, alright, I'm coming!) Pikachu whispered as he wrenched his tail free, and the group of Pokemon snuck out right under there friends' noses.

* * *

><p>The group was soon tramping through a field of tall grass.<p>

(Are we there yet, I'm hungry!) Buneary complained.

(Almost, we just have to get through this field) Weezing said.

As they walked, Pikachu was in deep thought, _(Where have I seen an Arbok and Weezing before? I remember them from somewhere, but where?And that thing Arbok said, 'To protect the world from devastation'. Where have I heard that before? Oh boy, I just hope we haven't walked into some serious trouble. . )_

Pikachu's eyes widened, and he stopped dead in his tracks.

(What are you doing? We need to hurry before they sssstart looking for ussss) Arbok said.

(Yeah, and then the surprise will be ruined) Weezing said.

But Pikachu didn't move

_(Trouble. . .Double. . .Devastation. . .Within our nation. . .)_

Pikachu gasped. Now he remembered.

(Run guys! Scatter! They're lying! This is a trap!) Pikachu shouted.

Suddenly, the grass was suddenly alive with hissing and raspy voices. The group looked around to see an army of purple Pokemon closing in on them.

(Ekans!) Buneary shrieked.

(And Koffings!) Buizel gasped.

Arbok and Weezing laughed as they moved backwards away from the group of four, who were now being closed in on by a score of pre-evolved version of themselves.

Chimchar had a shocked expression as he whirled around to look at them. (What's going on? Why are you doing this to us? I thought you we are friends?)

Pikachu shook his head and said, (No, they are _not_ our friends!)

Arbok grinned evilly and said (Prepare for trouble, and some villainsssss from the passssst!)

Weezing chuckled and said (And make it double, and victory at last!)

Arbok made eye contact with Pikachu, and his eyes flashed as he said (To protect the world from devassssssstation!)

Weezing added (To unite all Pokemon within our nation!)

(To denounce the evilssssssss of truth and love!)

(To extend our reach to the stars above!)

(Arbok!) the cobra Pokemon stood proud and tall, showing off its colors.

(Weezing!) the poison gas Pokemon spun a few times, sending particles of smoke showering down.

(_Team Rocket_) Arbok said proudly (Blassssstssssss off at the sssssspeed of light!)

(Surrender now, or prepare to fight!) Weezing concluded, the Team Rocket "R" appearing behind them in a background of the galaxy-filled universe.

(And Meowth would say that's right,) Pikachu said angrily.

(You guys work for Team Rocket?) Chimchar gasped.

(They used to) Pikachu said, (When I first met them, they were only an Ekans and a Koffing. Jessie and James helped them evolve. Then after a while, they released them at some point, I don't now why.)

(We'll tell you why!) Weezing said, (a while ago, a poacher captured the very Ekans and Koffings you see before you now. Without any concern for their safety, Jessie, James, and Meowth told us to run away with them while they held off the poacher's Tyranitar with their bare hands!)

(That's a lie!) Buizel said, (Team Rocket wouldn't do anything like that! They're a bunch of selfish evil creeps!)

Arbok's eyes flashed as he said, (How dare you! You weren't there! How do you know?) Arbok and Weezing's eyes then began to fill with tears. (Leaving them wassssss the hardessssssst thing we ever had to do!) Arbok half hissed, half sobbed.

Pikachu blinked thoughtfully. _(Maybe they're telling the truth. Those guys aren't like Hunter J or anything. Maybe they're not all bad. ..) _he thought.

(Wipe those crocodile tears of your faces.) Buizel sneered.

(That'sssss it! Get them!) Arbok hissed.

The Ekans and Koffings began to close in.

Buneary hugged Pikachu for security and said, (W-w-what are you gonna do with us?)

(We've sent an Ekans to go fetch Jessie and James. Once you're unconscious, they'll come an pick you up.) Weezing said.

(Oh but don't worry) Arbok said, (It'sssss Pikachu that we want. The rest of you will be free to go.)

(But then again. . .I remember hearing about how that Chimchar had a powerful Blaze ability. . .) Weezing mused.

Both Pokemon laughed heartily. Arbok then said, (Thissss will be a wonderful parting gift. I wisssh we could rejoin Team Rocket, but we ssssstill have thesssse Ekans and Koffing to take care off.)

(Hold on, how come you sent Team Rocket blasting off?) Chimchar said.

(To gain your trussssst of courssssse) Arbok hissed.

(We'll you've just lost it!) Chimchar shouted, and he used a Flame Wheel to knock a bunch of Koffings back.

(Ressssstrain him!) Arbok ordered.

Ekans slithered over to Chimchar, but Buizel jumped in and used Sonic Boom to knock them further back.

(Gah! Just grab the Pikachu and go!) Wheezing shouted.

The Koffings unleashed a huge Smoke Screen while the Ekans let out and barrage of Poison Stings.

Buneary couldn't see anything through the smoke, but she felt Pikachu get wrenched from his grasp as he let out a scream of pain.

(No! Pikachu! That's it!) Buneary shouted in rage.

(Uh-oh! Hit the dirt!) Buizel shouted, and he and Chimchar threw themselves down as Buneary let out dozens and dozens of Ice Beams in every direction.

When the Smoke Screen cleared, Pikachu, Buizel, and Chimchar looked up to see that all of their enemies were all frozen solid.

(How did you hit all of those targets?) Pikachu gasped.

Buneary ran over and glomped Pikachu, (The power of love of course!)

Suddenly, Arbok and Weezing burst out of their icy prisons.

(RUN!) Arbok shouted, and the two former Team Rocket members fled.

(After them!) Buizel shouted, and the four Pokemon followed.

* * *

><p>Ash, his friends, and the other Pokemon were busy searching for the missing Pokemon.<p>

"Look, here they come now!" Dawn said, and she pointed to the approaching figures of Arbok and Weezing.

"They look like they've been in a battle," Brock said.

"But where and Pikachu and the other three?" Ash said nervously.

Aipom jumped in front of the fleeing Pokemon and said, (Where are you going? Where's my Chimchar!)

(_Your_ Chimchar?) Pachirisu asked in confusion.

Aipom blushed and said, (Well, what I mean is- Hey! Get back here!)

Arbok and Weezing had attempted to sneak away, but they were blocked by Staravia and Sudowoodo.

(You're not going anywhere!) Buizel shouted as the other four Pokemon ran in as well.

"What's going on guys? What happened?" Ash asked.

Pikachu ran over to Staravia and Sudowoodo and said, (Be careful, they work for Team Rocket!)

There was a huge gasp from the Pokemon.

(No way! It was all a big trick!) Sudowoodo gasped.

(Those double crossing jerks!) Staravia squawked.

( I thought something weird was going on.) Aipom added.

(Let's get 'em!) Pachirisu said.

(Let's chomp them real good!) Turtwig said roguishly.

"What's happening? Why is everyone so mad at Arbok and Weezing?" Dawn asked.

Arbok glanced over at Weezing and said (Let'sssss go out in sssssstyle. The _new_ Team Rocket ssssssstyle. What do you ssssssay?)

Weezing just nodded.

(Lisssssten. Isssss that the angry criesssssss of Pokemon I hear?)

(It really grates on me loud and clear!)

(On the wind!)

(Past the stars and in your ears!)

(Sssssspreading chaossss at a break neck pace!)

(Dashing hopes, putting fear in its place!)

(A ssssssnake by any other name would be just as dangeroussssss!)

(No matter what way you look at it, our work is outrageous!)

(Arbok!)

(And it's Weezing!)

(Putting the weaklingssss in their pace!)

(We're Team Rocket!)

(In your face!) they both finished together.

Brock looked over at Ash and Dawn and said, "It's times like this when I wished I could understand Pokemon."

Ash suddenly gasped and said, "Hold on, that was Team Rocket's motto! Of course! Arbok and Weezing , they were two of Team Rocket's old Pokemon!"

"Old Pokemon? How long have those guys been following you around, Ash!" Dawn asked incredulously.

"Too long," Ash replied.

Arbok suddenly sprang at Pikachu, (You're gonna pay for making usssssss blasssssst off all thossssse timesssss!)

Pikachu dodged Arbok's Bite attack, and then used Quick Attack to hit Arbok in the face.

"Good job Pikachu!" Ash cheered.

Arbok hissed angrily and sprang forward.

"Jump and spin to dodge! Then use Iron Tail!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu jumped and spun right above Arbok's back, and hit him hard with an Iron Tail.

(Gah! That move! It wassss incredible!) Arbok hissed.

(You ain't seen nothing yet!) Pikachu said with a smile and a wink, (Sorry Ash, but I want to end things on my own terms)

Pikachu then ran off, turned quickly, and charged forward.

(It's Volt Tackle time!) Pikachu said as he became cloaked in electricity.

(Oh no!) Arbok exclaimed.

"Good idea, Pikachu! Finish him off!" Ash cheered.

(Hi-ya!) Pikachu shouted as he crashed right into Arbok and plowed him into Weezing.

_KABOOOOOOM!_

(Just – like – old – times. . .) Weezing said as he and Arbok were sent flying into the air.

(All I have to sssssay is thissss: if Jessssie, Jamesssss, and Meowth plan on never giving up on trying to catch that Pikachu, then may _Arceus_ help them!)

(We're blasting off again!)

_Ding. . ._

"Awesome job Pikachu!" Ash said as Pikachu jumped into his arms.

All of the other Pokemon were cheering happily.

"It looks like we've seen the last of Arbok and Weezing," Dawn said.

"Yeah, but not of Jessie and James and Meowth," Brock said.

"Hopefully those guys will someday learn that they just can't beat us, right Pikachu?" Ash said.

(You said it, Ash!) Pikachu replied happily.

* * *

><p>"Where are these two taking us anyway?" James moaned.<p>

"Be quiet and just keep following, they said it's really good, whatever it is," Meowth said as Team Rocket followed the Ekans and Koffing.

Pretty soon, they arrived in a filed of tall grass. All around them were more Ekans and Koffings frozen in ice.

"This is it? A bunch of ice sculptures?" Jessie remarked.

Suddenly, all of the Pokemon burst out of their icy prisons without warning. Blinded with anger and rage, they attacked the first things they saw: Team Rocket.

"Looks like Team Rocket is having a bad day again!" they shouted as they ran off as fast as their legs could carry them, with a small army of Poison Stinging and Sludge Bombing Pokemon in hot pursuit.

(You can say that again!) Wobuffet chimed in.

**The End**


End file.
